


Accusations

by Vampy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, Desert Bluffs, Is It Angst?, M/M, Or is it just minor feels?, carlos' double - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampy/pseuds/Vampy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was power incarnate. He didn't need the approval of those beneath him, not when he had money, success, and power. He didn't care what those ingrates were suggesting about his relationship, and his mind. Their words were meaningless!</p><p>So why was he stopping?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accusations

The halls were alive with people doing their designated jobs- this was expected of Strexcorp employees, seeing as any not doing their job were faced with severe consequences. Adjusting his suit, Diego strode the same halls with purpose, watching as people either nodded respectfully, fearfully, or just tried to remain unseen with ducked heads. It was a nice feeling, having those beneath you act as they should, and he aimed to bask in that feeling. Power, success, money, all of these things set him aside from the average person- not to mention his intelligence and good looks, but those went without saying. It was his rather impressive skill set that awarded him this job, and with it, importance that placed him higher on the food chain. Walking with a confident air, Diego continued his ‘rounds’, observing the industrious work of his many, many workers.

Passing by another station, he picked up on a conversation; it was a purely accidental occurrence, and for a few moments he assumed it was an average exchange between co-workers. Seconds later, he froze and began to listen earnestly. Two employees stood at a table, evidently taking their water/coffee break. Their words tunneled under Diego’s skin and he bristled with anger.

“You hear about the boss’s thing with that radio host from the Bluffs?”

“Nah, what about it?”

“He drugged up the kid and now they’re dating.”

The taller of the two shook his head, eyes casting around nervously but failing to spot Diego behind the workers. Clenching his fists, Diego made to move forwards but hesitated; he was curious to hear what these ingrates had to say next, and he’d be fine with having more excuse to end their sorry existences.

“I betchya he’s just doing it for kicks. Mr. Bigshot’ll get bored eventually and dump the kid on his ass.”

“Sh! Not so loud.”

“I’m just saying, it’s true. Man’s a machine, he doesn’t have room for love.”

Diego took this as his cue to walk up behind the idiot who had finished talking. Satisfaction bloomed in his chest as the shorter of the two paled and began to stammer, jaw wide open. The second took a moment but turned about slowly, gulping.

“Oh, did I interrupt your conversation?”

 

Later, after work was done and evening began to creep in with its silent arsenal of cold and darkness, Diego began to wrap up his day. He had a date with Kevin tonight, and he had it all planned out- they would have dinner, go for a stroll, and then head back to his place for some stimulating night activities. A small grin crept onto Diego’s face at the thought, and he glanced at the clock hanging on his wall. He really should get going and pick up his date if they wanted to make the reservations. Filing away the last of the day’s paperwork, Diego threw on a light coat to protect against the elements and headed out to the parking lot. The building was almost eerily silent, but that was to be expected at this time of day. With a silent nod to the security guards on duty [inside and out] he made his way to the car. Once on the road, Diego began the five minute drive into town.

The radio was on, though the only sound was of pre-recorded Strexcorp propaganda. Most shows were cancelled, as they were spontaneous and overall unproductive. Kevin’s was necessary, and besides, Diego couldn’t imagine his smiling beauty as anything other than a radio host [well, there were a few ideas, but most of them weren’t real jobs per say].

The man’s a machine.

He drugged up the kid.

A thought very rudely broke into Diego’s mind with a presence that threw him off a bit. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, the dark skinned man continued driving with only a clench of his jaw. Those two had no idea what they were talking about, and they were so obviously threatened by his success in life.

He doesn’t have room for love.

He’ll dump the kid on his ass.

Drugged him up.

He’s just doing it for kicks.

Stop it, Diego reprimanded himself. What those incompetent assholes said meant nothing to him. He was powerful, and his relationship was a rather rewarding one. Besides, who wouldn’t want to be him? He could have anything he want- power, money, land, anything. Therefore, when he found himself pulling over on the side of the road, Diego was more than a little shocked at his own actions.

 

This was just ridiculous. Why would their words possibly influence him in any way? Slumping back against his seat, Diego ran a hand through his hair. What about this was getting to him? Was it the truth that rang in some of their words? No, he thought. No, that’s not it at all. They were just a couple of idiots who didn’t know what they were talking about. Kevin loves me, and I reciprocate.

But how much control did Kevin have over his feelings? Flash images of collars and drugs ran through Diego’s head and a burst of anger ran through him. The palm of his hand slammed against the wheel, and he very nearly snarled. Within seconds, his head was buried in his hands. There were no tears, but his shoulders moved erratically in response to the slow, deep movements of his chest. There was absolutely no reason that he should waste even a second thinking back on these words but something about them stung. Something in those sentences conveyed meaning to Diego and that meaning made his insides twist. The possibility of his Kevin ever not loving him was enough to make his hands itch and his chest tighten uncomfortably. No, no it would never happen. He wasn’t a machine- he was fucking human for God’s sake. He did love Kevin- even if he didn’t say it out loud too often.

Gripped by a new drive, Diego twisted the keys and resumed his travel to Desert Bluffs. When he spotted a [mildly bloodstained] figure standing outside the local radio station, even more tension seeped from his shoulders. His grinning date entered the vehicle as it stopped, grinning all the while. Before Kevin could say a word, Diego reached over and placed his hand on his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him closer and meeting in the middle for a slow, gentle kiss. There was no urgency, no lust in the kiss and it reassured Diego greatly. When he finally pulled away, Kevin was absolutely beaming. Both men smiled at each other for a second more before Diego finally made to drive off.

“Nifty!”

Kevin finally managed to squeak, clasping his hands together beneath his chin. Diego chuckled and nodded.

 

“Nifty indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is vampydefenderoftherealm.tumblr.com  
> This was a story based off of some wonderful cosplaying by tumblr user carlossquared.  
> Go check her out, she's awesome.


End file.
